Young and free
by starlight590
Summary: This is an oc based story and it's about a girl named Star who is general crosses neice and something more then usual.
1. Chapter 1 whos the newbie

D Gray Man fanfic made by Starlight

chapter one Whos the newbie.

It was a horribly wet day and the chief of the science division Komui Lee was sleeping behind a pile of came in and said "Brother get up the new exorcist is coming today, hopefully they will be fine in this storm"putting a letter on his desk with drawings on started to groan "i'll come in a sec" "No come now!". Komui started dragging himself off the desk and walked ever so slowly towards the door. They walked out to the dormatory and suddenly a door burst open and smashed Komui in the face Allen stood out of the doorway "oh i'm so sorry komui are you ok," Lenalee bent down next to him "Brother are you ok" "Yeah I will be". "I heard a new exorcist is coming today" said Allen "Yeah we were headed there till Komui got smashed by a door" Lenalee explained. "Mind if me and Lavi come along" asked Allen "Wait Lavi's here too" said Lenalee confused she couldn't see him. Lavi suddenly walked out of the door way since Allen was standing there he couldn't get out. "Yeah sure come along with us we better hurry the newbie will be here soon hopefully" said Lenalee as she started walking off draging Komui behind her on the floor. Meanwhile out in the rainy storm a young girl wearing a black rain coat was walking in the rain and bumped into a police officer going into her station." Oh i'm sorry can you help me " Star said "Yes are you lost" "yes i'm looking for the black order do you know were that is Miss?" "Yes I do a friend of mine lives there my name is Moa"."My name is Star nice to meet you Moa". "The black order is over there see the tall building" said Moa pointing Eastward.

"Thank you so much Moa is there anything I can do to thank you" Star said "Yes could you say hi to some friends of mine one is Allen Walker and the other is Miranda Lotto if you can thanks" said Moa. "I will thank you so much Moa and bye" I said walking off toward the cliff. "Goodness she only looks twelve years old or thirteen" officer Moa said to herself. There was a huge cliff side "Great this journey just keeps getting better and better" I said to myself as I started climbing "Boy, do I wish there was an elevator there probably was and I just didn't see it". Allen, Lavi, Komui and Lenalee were waiting outside in front of the gate keeper "When is he coming 'everyone looked at Lavi' I am only assuming it's a guy I am not saying it is but it's better than calling them it" said Lavi. "Whew thats one big cliff i'd better hurry" I said as I finished climbing to the top and started jogging. "I think I can see someone coming" Allen said, out of nowhere the door behind them opened and Krory and Miranda walked out. "Just in time the newcomer has arrived" said Lavi. I stopped jogging and started walking toward every one. "Hello everyone my name is star" I said bowing slightly to the group "Nice to meet you I am Lenalee Lee this is Komui Lee my brother, Allen Walker,

Lavi, Miranda Lotto and Aristar Krory" Leenalee explained. "Hold on a sec Allen, Miranda do

to say hi" I happily said. "Well lets go inside it' cold out here" Lenalee suggested "Then we

can show you around" Allen said still curious about walked inside and I took my

hood off "Hey would you mind telling us a bit about yourself" Lavi asked "sure u... uh Lavi, right" I said "Yeah thats right" "Good i was worried i'd get it wrong. So i'm 12 going 13 years old and i can transform into a purple golem which looks like Timcanpy , wait hows Timcampy here i though he was with master" I said. "Now I remember you Crosses little Neice" Allen said pointing at me and i was pointing at Timcanpy.I quickly transformed into a golem, flew around with Tim for a bit and transformed back to a human." Thats incredible your definatly a first to do that" Komui said. Kanda came rushing out of nowhere and smashed into me not caring at all "Sorry I couldnt see you little shorty" he said meanly to me. I got really mad "Who are you calling a shorty, baka" I retaliated and ran up to him and pinched his back."Leave me alone little brat" Kanda said "Make me" I said pinching Kanda harder then he grabbed my wrist and twisted it then tripped me over and I fell banging her head into the floor."I warned you little brat" Kanda yelled "Gosh Yu you're so mean bashing a 12 year old on her first day" Lavi sarcastically said "Do you want to be next usagi" Kanda threatened "No i'm fine" Lavi said backing off. Kanda started walking off not caring about me or if I was ok. Lenalee and Allen were over with me seeing if I was ok "Star are you ok" Allen asked "I don't know what's up or down any more" I groaned "I hope that didn't hurt too much" Allen joked and giggled"I think you need better jokes because that would hurt" Lavi said to Allen while giving him a kick in the back. I sat up and said "My wrist really hurts I think he broke it and who was the baka anyway" "His name is Yu Kanda he's a real jerk most of the time, calling me beansprout" Allen said. "Don't call him Yu though he dosen't like being called by his first name unless he gives you permission unlike Lavi" Lenalee explained. "Ouch your wrist is bent and has a big red lump on it"Lenalee said."Well is that the new exorcist" Bookman said "Whoa where did you come from sir" I said surprised "I came just now and you lot just didn't see me, my name is Bookman" "I'm Star nice to meet you Bookman". "I think Komui should look at your wrist, and thank you your the first not to call me old man and address me as sir " Bookman said. "My pleasure" I replied.I looked at my wrist and saw the problem it was broken "My wrist is just broken thats all Bookman I will have to wear a cast or bandage on it for a while" I said."I'm studying all about first aid so thats my assumption on my wrist" I explained "Is that so I could teach you a lot" Bookman said. "I think we should finish up showing Star around so Nii sama can check her wrist" Lenalee said so they showed me the training area, the dining hall, the dormatory and the toilets. I was in the infirmary and Komui was looking at my right arm "Well your broken wrist is your anti akuma weapon it is a parasetic and equip type that's very fix your wrist for now"Komui said. "Lenalee some anisthetics please for Star" Komui asked bringing out a massive drill. "Whats that for" I said becoming very nervouse "It's for fixing your wrist" Komui said happily. Lenalee gave me the anisthetics and Komui begain fixing my wrist . I started cursing"OMG ILL FRICKEN KILL YOU KOMUI". "Oh that sounds nice I remember that being me on my first time" Allen said "Look on the bright side at least she wasn't screaming like someone I know Allen" Lavi teased. "Who told you about that" Allen asked "Remember yourself lavi you screamed like a little girl when you broke your arm after a mission" Bookman said. After all that cursing Star was very gloomy "I won't ever break any body part again" she kept whispering to herself "Keep that up and you'll go crazy" Lavi lied. Lenalee and Allen were on either sides of him and kicked his legs really hard I could tell cause he was yelling and rubbing his legs i started laughing. "Were here, hello Hevlaska this is Star the new exorcist"Komui said as Hevlaska picked up me. "Well hello aren't you beutiful" I said "Well thats the strangest reaction i've seen" Lavi whispered to allen. "Care to explain what you're going to to do first Hevlaska, this guy didn't explain anything" Star asked kindly "I'm going to look into your future and find out what syncronization rate your anti akuma weapon is" Hevlaska explained. Hevlaska started checking the rate "Your anti akuma rate is 99% you're very lucky not many get past 80%. Star you will aid the destroyer of time in his battle with the ultimate darkness" Hevlaska proficiesd. She gently put me down "I am sorry if i scared you at all" Hevlaska said "No theres no way someone as beutiful as you could scare me"I said. "Wow I'm awstruck that means you will end up helping Allen in the battle against the Earl" Komui said "Thank you very much Hevlaska" I said. Komui made the elevator go up and dropped us off at the 8th floor. "Lenalee would you mind telling me which dorm is mine" I said "Sure number 75 i'll take you there "Lenalee said grabbing my hand and walked with me to the dorm "Sadly your room is next to Kandas" Lenalee said. "Oh thats fine as long as he dosen't snore" I said going into my room. I put my back pack down and walked out with a grumbling tummy ."Well now i'm off to the dining hall" "You can't go there now their cleaning" Lenalee lied "Well i'll go help them" I offered "No Allen always cleans it up, so ...i'll come get you when their done just hang 5 or 10 in your dorm kay"Lenalee said. So I sat on my bed in my room and pulled out a drawing pad it had pictures all over it she found a space and attempted to draw a chibi picture of Allen which failed because of her wrist aching and being in a cast. In Komui's office he was thinking "Star is the youngest exorcist we have now I think " Komui murmured to himself. "Well Lenalee was a young exorcist too chief when she started don't forget that johnny is the youngest scientist" Reever said "Well thats true" Komui said. "Komui we better leave now or else we will be late for the welcoming party, number 65 are you ready to be the mc" Reever asked "Sure i'm ready lets go" Number 65 answered as the whole science division wandered out to the dining hall. In the dining hall every thing was set and everyone was hidden all that was left now was Star "I'm going to get Star now are you all ready with the surprise, good luck" Lenalee said on her way out of the hall. She made her way to dorm 75 and lightly knocked "Come in" I said "They are done cleaning now come on, but can you put on a blind fold" I grabbed a paper that was on the bed and was curious about why I had to wear a blind fold but put it on anyway. The surprise is that everyone jumps on Star, they were all giggling. The door started opening everyone was ready to jump and I came in Allen jumped first and landed on me everyone landed on top of them. I started squirming and giggling "Ouch get off me ow i'm gonna die i cant breath ow ow ow somethings on my broken wrist" I started laughing. The only people who didn't jump on me were Bookman, number 65,Reever and Russle because they didn't want to have any fun. They all got off but Allen he was still dizzy from everyone on top of him and me . Komui suddenly walked in and said "What did I miss...whats Allen doing on Star!" Komui curiously yelled taking it the wrong way. "Allen you can get off me now" I said to Allen. Everyone else were laughing then Lenalee finally got Allen off and lay him on the floor she said "Are you ok Star". I said " Yeah thanks thats Lenalee's voice right" I said. "Are you ok Allen can you hear me" Lavi said holding a bucket of half frozen water over and splashed it all over Allen. "CCCCRRRRAAAAPPPP THATS FRICKING COLD" Allen yelled running crazily around because a bit of ice went down his shirt. "Star do you want to take off your blind fold now " Leenalee said I nodded and took it off and saw the banner saying ,welcome Star Cross,. "Wow it's a welcoming party" I said "Thanks for keeping it a secret Lenalee and thank you for the party everyone" I said. "Of course you're part of the family now" Reever said. The party was a big succes and went on till midnite(as always) and afterwards everyone was about to go to their dorms when."Oh and Allen come here a sec" I said. Allen was still running around like a mad idiot and came over to me.I handed him the piece of paper he opened it. He started blushing "Remember this" I grinned "How do you still have this picture" Allen yelled as he hid the picture "What is that ?" Lenalee asked "Nothing" Allen said folding the picture "Just a photo of us when we were kids, with Cross" I said "No way, let me see Allen" Lenalee asked "No get lost find a better picture" Allen yelled. Johnny ran over and snatched the picture and ran off everyone followed then stopped and then started making sounds like "Aww so cute" and "Cross is scary looking and probably is mean". "Well we better go to our dorms night everyone" I said taking the picture back and walking off "night" Everyone replied walking to their dorms. Allen came over to me and giggled saying "I hate you that next time that picture comes out i'm burning it" "Okay calm down Allen" I replied running off to my dorm. I accidentally bumped Kanda "Sorry I didn't see you Baka" I replied running and opening my dorm door. I was so tired that I had a shower in the bathroom. (Yes theres a bathroom connected to their dorms in my story XD). Afterwards I packed up my bag for tomorows mission and some how dozed of while standing and collapsed.

Nii sama= brother or sister Baka= idiot usagi= rabbit


	2. Chapter 2 nightmare of hell

I do not own D gray man

chapter 2 night mare of hell

Dream starts

"Where am I" I thought staring into a blood red sky and lying on black grass. I looked around myself and saw someone, I ran over to them and a scary Akuma someone I saw was none other than Johnny. I somehow knew his name though I don't know him and tried to speak but no words came out . I tried to run to him but I didn't seem to go anywhere. The Akuma started attacking Johnny he tried running he mimicked the words "Help me Star" but nothing came out either. I tried to help but one of the Akuma bullets hit him. Pentacles appeared all over his face and he turned to dust and blew away in a slow breeze I was crying.

Dream ends

Allen knocked on her door and entered. "No... Stop... Leave Johnny alone you retard of an akuma" I groaned in my sleep with tears rolling down my cheek. Allen was confused "she barley even knew Johnny let alone his name and she was sleeping on the floor "wake up it's morning " he said shaking me crazily. My eyes were slolwy opening "hi Allen what are you doing in my room" I groaned "Wake up you will start on your mission soon Lavi and I will be waiting outside to go to Komuis office together and get the details for our mission" Allen reminded "Crap"I said loudly then covering my mouth. "People are still sleeping aren't they" I said, Allen nodded. "Thanks for the wake up call Allen can you get out now" I asked and Allen started walking out of my room. I closed the door and started getting dressed into my normal clothes. A light red short sleeved collar shirt with a bow like Allens only blue ,some black bike shorts and normal runners. I walked out the door to see Allen talking to Lavi "Hey guys" I said and waved Lavi waved back Allen started giggling "Whats up Allen" I asked "Do you know someone named Johnny "no I don't but it feels like I do someone in my dreams was called Johnny he had swirly glasses like the guy from last night" I explained. "well his name is Johnny the man from last night" Allen replied "Why do you ask Allen" I said "Because when I came to wake you up this morning you were mumbling No... Stop... Leave Johnny alone you retard of an akuma and then tears rolled down your cheek" Allen said mimiking my voice annoyingly. my whole face was red from being embaressed about to cry I started running away from them. "Wait star what's wrong" Allen yelled to me, I didn't answer. Then I literally wacked into Johnny " I'm so sorry" I said immedietly then running off again "Wait Star whats wrong" Johnny yelled. Then Allen and Lavi came "Johnny did Star come past you at all" Allen asked quickly "Yeah she was crying and ran that way toward the storage area" Johnny replied "Thanks " Allen said running off with Lavi behind him Johnny started following too thinking it was all a game "Why whats wrong with Star" Johnny asked Lavi while running next to him. "Allen said stuff about what she said this morning while she was asleep" Lavi explained. "Hate to ask but what did she say" Johnny asked "Sorry I can't tell while we're near her or else it will make her angry" Lavi said. "Well thats fine if you can't tell me" Johnny said almost out off breath. I made it to the storage room and shut the doors then locked them "How does she know how to lock it" Lavi asked "Star open up " Allen said." This way "Johnny said leading them to a hole in the wall which was blocked by a small and light box "Woah how did a hole get here" Lavi asked " It happend when Sir Komlin the second was trying to 'fix' Allens not-so-broken anti akuma weapon" Johnny explained. "Allen get in there and say sorry " Johnny said pointing inside. I had seen them and I was up unlocking the door and ran off again "oh great shes gone again" Lavi said running after me. Once again I wasn't looking where I was going and whacked into Komui "Komui grab her quickly" Lavi yelled Komui did and grabbed me "No Komui let me go please " I said squirming like a worm "Well whats wrong with you today Star bad morning " Komui said "Damn right and you would be running to if the same thing happened to you, no hard feelings i'm sorry" I said punching Komui in the face, he let go and I started running off again. "Well now she's like Kanda only cuter" Komui said with his hand on a red puffed up part of his face Lenalee came walking past Komui and saw him in pain she went over to him and asked what was wrong he told her it was his fault. I was still running away but was out of breath when Reever came out of the dining hall.I grabbed Reever and ran into a dark corner of the hall "Hi Star whats going on,...why is your face red "Reever asked " It's nothing really" I said closing my eyes and taking a deep breath Reever came over and felt her forehead "it's pretty hot you might have a fever" Reever said. "No it's nothing I have just been running for a while." I said " can you let me know if Lavi, Allen and Johnny have given up looking for me please I have to go to make sure they don't catch me see ya" I said running off again. '' Allen, Lavi and Johnny are probably waiting for me some where, I got it " I said transforming into the purple golem and walked behind a pillar so no one would be able see me and watched as I waited for something to happen. Lavi came along and I decided to follow him but carefully so he didn't notice me . Bam I suddenly hit the floor a pink umbrella thingy had pinned me down I struggled as much as possible and made some groaning was gone all of a sudden. The umbrella somehow put something on my face it's hand was big, grey and cold and stopped me from breathing and I was out cold. While I was out I had exactly the same dream but it was a little different the Akuma Looked the same but it had wings. Cross, Allen,Lavi,Kanda,Komui and Lenalee were there. Everyone but Cross were collapsed on the floor bleeding to death. Once again Johnny was killed by that akuma I stood there crying ,(While i was out cold my golem body was crying too,) and ran but this time an Evil Allen and Lavi who looked like Noahs ( I know what a noah is because I was attacked by one as a child)were chasing me. I was coming to but my vision was blury "Well now the golem is coming to I think" an evil sounding voice said "I guess i'm still in golem form" I thought. My vision was getting clearer and there was a fat man in a creamy coloured tuxido and a top hat with flowers all around it. Only one thought crossed my mind I have to get out of here I was looking around myself and a girl with blue spiky hair was standing next to fatty. "Hey lord Millenium what are we gonna do with this thing" Blue head said "Lord millenium is that fatty the Earl I saw him a long time ago talking to my Mother" I thought. "Well Road were gonna practise some science by looking into the golems wiring and looking into it's memory bank. "Thats a bad idea" I said "Well it spoke" Earl said "Thats right i'm no normal golem I was created by magic powers" I said pretending to be created like Timcanpy (Which i wasn't)." Aww such a cutie and it's my favourite colour too" Road said acting childish. "Road you can have it once i wipe it's memory and learn all about the black order" The Earl said. "Crap this isn't good I have put the order at risk now Allen I have let you down" I said to myself. "What did you say about Allen" Road anxiously said "Well to tell you the truth I am a new golem and Allen ,Was my best friend till this morning" I said. "What did Allen do that upset you" Road asked "He told something about me to Lavi and probably others and I ran off crying than some others were chasing me to" I explained. "Wait why am I telling you this you're my sworn enemys" I said. I hate this place it's so boring I wanna go home" I said transforming into my human form. "Well now you're an exorcist" Earl said "This will be fun can I take care of her lord Millenium" Road asked Earl in as unrefuseble voice"Yes go ahead have fun dear just leave her alive". I was prepared for a tough figh "I know exactly what you Noahs are all about you are so called super humans and are powerful than many Akuma attaking at once" I said "Well how do you know so much about us " Road asked. "Because I was attacked by one when I was younger His name was Tyki Mikk and he nearly killed me" I replied "By the way how do you now our names" Road asked. "Well the Earl is obviouse and Road I heard the Earl call you that, I'm Star Cross Nice to meet you" I said. "Well now a relative of general Cross are you how are you related" Earl asked " I'm his neice and he's my uncle" I said. "I knew that if I stalled them long enough with my personal information it would give Allen and the group time to figure out i'm missing or they will think that i've run away" I light blue arm shot water out and froze into a faild shape of a baseball bat because of her wrist then made snow balls and hit them as hard as possible and one hit Road,"Is that the best you can do" Road said and it was sadly I knew I didn't stand a chance. A herd of Akuma came out of nowhere but were easily taken care of, until one snuck up behind me and shot my eye. AT THE ORDER. "Star where are you" Lavi yelled down a corridor ''since 12:00 Pm she has gone no one can find her I can't believe that it's now 3:59 Pm already we have searched the whole order" Allen explained to Komui. Komui was in his office everyone in the science division were still working but Johnny since he was already searching he continued with Allen, Lavi,Kanda (Not that he cared he had nothing better to do), Lenalee had joined up as well as, Chouji, Miranda and Krory. In Komuis office. ring ring ring,ring ring ring,ring ring ring the phone was ringing Reever picked it up "Hello this is the black order section leader Reever speaking " "Hello can you put the supervisor on please" An evil voice said " Okaaay, sure" Reever said. "Cheif phone's for you" Reever yelled Komui came in and snatched the phone off Reever "Hello this is Komui Lee who is speaking" "The Millenium Earl is, you are missing an exorcist right" "How did you...how did you get my number" "who caresa about the number because we have your new exorcist right here Say something Star" Earl said putting the phone next to Star. "Komui is that you on there" "Star how did they get you" "Somehow a pink umbrella glomped on me and knocked me out cold while I was in Golem form" I said "E L I I E I J Tell those letters to Allen write them down now Komui I repeat E L I I E I J" Komui wrote it Down as soon as he found some Paper on his desk (Which wouldn't be hard if he looked on the floor) and tell Allen to..." I was cut short The earl took back the Phone "You have a deal Komui If you order your men to stand down and give up the war against all noahs and i'll let her go but if you refuse I will kill her". "Can I think it over" "You have 24 hours to choose and you can't send anyone because you don't know where we are" "call back in 24 hours or she is dead"...beep beep beep beep beep beep he hung up. "Someone tell Allen to come here immediately. Lenalees Golem was flashing red "Tell Allen to come to the cheifs office immediately "Reevers voice sounded through the golem. "Allen" Lenalee said to Allen who was right next to her. He ran to Komui's office and Komui got to the point "Star has been kidnapped by the Earl and Star told me some letters she told me to show you"Komui said holding up a piece of paper with E L I I E I J written on it. " Ok it's our secret message we made up it stands for Earls Lair Is In Edo In Japan

if we needed to be rescued we could say e l i i e i j and it would tell each of us where we were Star is in the Earls lair in Edo Japan I have to go save her it's my fault she is there in the first place" Allen said. "How is it your fault " Komui said "I said something about her this morning I shouldn't have mentioned and she continuously ran away" Allen confessed. "Well we can ride there in a matter of 30 minutes" Komui said. "Sir Komliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn" Komui yelled Sir Komlin smashed it's way in here Reever call Lenalee, Kanda,Cross and Lavi's golems and order them here now" Komui requested Reever did so and the then 7 people entered the office Lenalee,Kanda , Chouji, Cross with Timcanpy, Johnny, Lavi and Bookman. Sir Komlin bent down and let them all climb up. "Allen can you explain the whole situation to them please I need to pilot sir Komlins jets "Ok The Millenium Earl has Kidnapped Star and Komui has to stop the war on the Earl if we want her to live so we are going to Edo to save her ourselves. Allen explained the rest of the situation. In the Earls lair. Star was still fighting with Road so far Road had landed 40 or so attacks on me and I had landed probably 10 weak snow balls. My left arm was bleeding badly and the top left of my fore head was bleeding because of an Akuma that shot at my eye and my right leg was also shot so I was lymping Road used an illusion and put me in a nightmare of everyone around me my friends the exorcists, the generals, the science division and even some people who I didn't even know. were all collapsed on the red coloured snow on the black grass and the sky was still red with purple clouds. I was standing in the middle of everyone dead or dying on the snow dying from loss of blood I fell to my knees with my head in my hands same old words from back then flowed through my head "help me This mans gonna kill me help" "he's already killed the village what do I do" "theres blood everywhere I want mummy". "NO STOP THIS ILLUSION ISN'T REAL YOU CAN'T DO IT NO IT'S IMPOSSIBLE "I yelled as loud as i could and tryed running and I whaked into an invisible wall I started running along the wall trying to find a I touched an odd bumpy surface with my hand and found a door nob I turned it and made a break for it sprinting and pushing my self no matter how banged up I was. I was going fine till I ran into another Noah. "Hello My name is Tyki Mikk who might you be" Tyki asked "Tyki you're...You're the asshole who terrorised my family , town and then killed them all and me almost" I said staring at him and shaking. I gripped my ice bat harder even though ti hurt badly and knew I couldn't get away I was probably gonna die here. Road came running behind me "You can't leave yet the partys only just beginning" Road creepily said. There was only one way I could run. I was looking north Tyki was there I looked south Road was there only one corridor was clear I ran straight in that direction non stop. I was out of breath I couldn't run any more so I started walking and saw a window. "This'll hurt a bit but it'll be worthit getting out of here" I groaned transforming into my Golem form and awkwardly forced myself to fly ( It was awkward beceuse of her wrist being broken). Once out side I landed on the dark blackish coloured grass and transformed back to a human. I Pulled my bag off my back and pulled out a first aid kit I opened it and pulled out the bandages. I bandaged the side of my head up, my leg and my whole left arm. Luckily I rememberd to fill my water bottle and pack some food that wouldn't go off like apples. I drank some water and saved the rest for later then ate an apple. I packed up and transformed to a golem ( Just so you know my bag gets smaller too) And started to walk since I couldn't fly it would help to not be seen. I looked up and saw sir had an exorcist symble on it and Allen told me about Komlin when I first came here. I immediately transformed back to human and yelled "Hey Komlin, guys down here I saw a head poke over the top of Komlin it was Allen. "Komui she's down there" Allen said pointing down. Komui landed sir Komlin and I was about to climb up when my back started to ache like hell, I fell to my knees then completely on the floor blood was everywhere. "Star" Allen yelled to me and a butterfly came up from my back covered in blood then(Guess who) Tyki came out from behind a tree. "Do you really think it would be that easy to get away from us" Tyki said "Pathetic" Road said coming out from behind Tyki. Allen jumped off Komlin and grabbed me then carryed me up to Komlin. Bookman came over to me and saw the bandages "She is clever she stopped the bleeding and covered up the wounds" Bookman said. "Komui we need to get going or the Noahs will try to kill us now move this tin can" Cross yelled at Komui "Ok don't be so mean Cross" Johnny came over to me and sat down "is she gonna be ok Bookman" Johnny asked. "She should be after a while" Bookman replied "She basically took care of her self" Bookman said while turning me on my back and looking at the wound Tyki gave me. Allen brought my bag to Bookman and pulled out the kit Bookman pulled out bandages and wrapped them on my came over to me and put his coat on me it was warm and Allen was thinking" He's nice to his neice but not his puplils" I was still knocked out till we got back to the order. When we got back I came to and I was on someones back I was thinking" That it was Lavi because of the hair but It was Cross the hair was long. "Cross...say thanks to everyone for bringing me back" I whispered "Don't worry I will" Cross said laying me on a bed in the infirmary "Thanks " I said to him before falling unconsious again. He pulled the covers on me and walked out "So how is she "Allen asked while everyone but Komui were listening. "She's Fine she just needs some time to recover... oh and she told me to say thanks" Cross explained. "Thank god she's fine" Allen said, Cross grinned "Why were you worried about her" Cross teased "Of course I was she is my friend" Allen yelled at Cross starting to blush. Cross started laughing everyone else just giggled and Kloud Nyne was walking past and asked "How is your Niece " "She's fine just needs to recover" Cross replied. "Well that's good to hear" She replied "Why are you worried about her any way Kloud" Cross wondered "Just curious there are rumors all around that shes dead and that Allen killed her" Kloud said . "What thats just bull" Allen yelled "That's right Allen would never do such a thing" I said walking out the door. "Shouldn't you be resting Star "Cross said "Shouldn't you be working" I said. "Thats true enough" Kloud said "Hey Kloud I thought I heard your voice so I came to see" I said." It's good to see you" I said walking up to her and shaking her hand and patting her little lemur friend Lau Jimin. "So what exactly happened Star" Allen asked "Well I was following Lavi past the dining hall in golem form and something glomped on me and knocked me unconsious, I woke up and I was staring right into the Earls face. Road and the Earl said they were gonna practise science by searching through my wiring to my memory bank. I told them it was a bad idea and then told them about myself nothing of the order and hoped for you lot to come save I had to fight road I got attacked by candles and heaps of Akuma, ran into a door and sprinted and ran into Tyki ran down another corridor and somehow flew out a window in golem form with a broken wing. I sat on the grass and wrapped bandages over myself and saw Komlin and yelled to you lot . You found me something happened to my back and you know the rest" I finished taking a deep breath."Wow long story" Lavi said Allen came up to me and said "You shouldn't have ran away from us and this wouldn't have happened" Allen yelled "You're right I should have just slapped you on spot and you shouldn't have mentioned ,that in the morning"I Yelled. I fell to the ground suddenly and felt sick. "Star are you ok" Allen asked "No I fell like i'm gonna spew" I said, my whole face was red I felt my fore head and it was so hot that I couldn't even touch it . 'cough cough' I coughed up blood in my hand then fainted again the last thing I heard was Allen sayng my name.


	3. Chapter 3 innosiphobia

I do not own D gray man

Chapter 3 innosiphobia

I somehow was back in the infirmary It was that same night mare again but the part where Johnny was killed everyone was killed as well so it was much worse and it kept replaying over and over at least 10 times. People were collapsing everywhere I went the people I cared about were dying all around me I was so again I tried to run but didn't go anywhere and I got shot by one of the bullets. I suddenly came to I looked around my room and next to me Allen was sleeping on the side of my bed with Timcanpy on his head I saw a clock and it was 10:00 in the morning. "hey Allen wake up " I said nudging him gently .His eyes opened " well good morning sleepy head couldn't be bothered going to your dorm last night" I said ."I guess so how is your fever" He asked feeling my fore head as soon as he touched it he pulled his hand back"Ouch it's still as hot as Lava" "I guess Reever was right" I said. "What do you mean" Allen asked "Oh right i talked to him yester day before I was taken, he said I had a fever but I thought it was because of all the running" I explained. 'knock knock ' someone was at the door "Come in" I said It was johnny he came running in and said "Star thank goodness you're awake that fever you have it's nothing we've ever seen before" He explained. "really" I said "We will let you know when we find a cure bye" Johnny said running back out the door and back to the science division. "Allen you better go now I don't wanna stop you working" I said to allen "Yeah i gotta go help Lavi and Bookman clean down stairs now see ya get well soon" Allen replied walking out of the door.I just lay in bed reading a disease book for innocence accomidators and found the disease I had. It was called 'innosiphobia apperantly it will wear off if the user dosen't use their innocence for less than a month. today just happened to be the first of november so I just had to wait most of the month without innocence seems easy enough. The cause for innosiphobia is using your innocence while that body part is broken that it's attatched to but it's very rare.I started groaning loudly and held my head tight my head started aching and throbbing in pain Lavi had heard me while walking past and ran inside the door "Star are you ok whats wrong" He asked "I don't know my head started throbbing in pain all of a sudden" I said Allen and Lenalee were walking past and saw and came to see whats wrong. They didn't know what to do and Lenalee went to find help "Here maybe a drink will help"Allen said handing her a glass of water I drank it but it didn't help. Lenalee was getting Komui "Brother hurry somethings wrong with Star she says her head really hurts" Lenalee said grabbing Komui and running to the infirmary. I was still groaning and holding my aching head when they came in Komui came over to me and felt my forehead "Goodness it's hotter than it was earlier" Komui said. Allen and Lavi were running in circles saying what do we do, what do we do Lenalee came over and said "For starters you can shut up and go get a conainer of cool water and a cloth go"Lenalee and Lavi got to it fast. "Star try to calm down" Komui said calmly "I can't it's like something is inside my head" I said grabbing my head harder." Were back"Allen and Lavi said "Good bring them over here" Lenalee said. They put a bucket of cold water with a cloth inside next to the bed and squeezed the cloth and put it on my head."It helped a little but it still hurts" I said "What else should we do Komui" Lenalee asked "I don't know i've never seen this before" Komui said. "Innosiphobia thats the name of my disease it's in my book" I said pointing to the book on my bed Komui picked it up and read it "Lenalee go get some ice" Komui asked She nodded and ran out of the room and came back in a minute with a tray of ice. Komui grabbed the cloth off my forehead and put ice cubes in it, rolled it up and put it on my fore head I stopped groaning. "It feels much better I can't even feel the fever, I should have listened to Reever" I said "Why what did Reever say" Komui asked "He said that I had a feever because my face was red and hot, though I thought it was from all the running I did this morning" I said. "So he was right and you didn't know" Komui said pulling off the ice pack and feeling my forehead which had cooled down he put it back on. "Komui i'm sorry for hitting you this morning I was in a bad mood can you forgive me" I asked "Of course I forgive you I chose to grab you and thats what came of it, right now focus on getting better" Komui said "Ok Komui" I got up and put the ice cubes in the freezeer next to my bed. "We should let her rest for now come on everyone out now" Komui said pushing everyone out Lenalee behind him and she said "Get well soon" while shutting the door. The time was 5:30 I would usually eat my dinner about now I thought. 'knock knock "Come in" I said It was Lavi with a bowl of soup "are you Hungry" He said giving me the bowl "Thanks Lavi" I said "You're welcome" He said while I started eating (well slurping) and finished "thanks Lavi I was starving" I said giving him back the bowl "You're welcome see ya later " Lavi said walking out the door. I grabbed my book and coninued to read. I missread it last time it really says less than a week not a month my eyes were getting blurry "Well on the 7th of November .I should be fine to use my innocence" I said to myself. 'If suffering from chronic headaches put an ice pack on head till they melt and coninue to do so till it stops if continues follow these steps till it goes away'.It also said that your innocence will not work till the disease has passed. I ended up dozing off while reading and awoke with another aching head. I got up grabbed the ice and did exactly what Komui did, put it in a cloth and put it on my head but it was't working this time. I pulled my book out and read more of it quickly. It didn't say any thing else so I just held the ice pack on my head harder and grabbed a drink of was almost Midnight I lay in bed groaning in pain once again.I held my head harder than ever it seemed worse than last time eventually I fell asleep which was probably an hour later. In the morning I had another head ache but it wasn't very bad it was like a normal head ache that people would have I tried to activate my innocence but it wouldn't work "Guess i'm not healed yet, but my wrist seemed to be fixed I was able to move it again so I guess it's healed I just have to wait for the rest of me to catch up" I said quietly. 'Knock Knock ' "Come in" I said Komui came in the door "Well how are you feeling now" he asked "Better but last night the head ache came back I did what you did but it didn't work and in the end I dosed off to sleep" I explained. "Well what did the book say" He asked me "nothing I looked at it and it didn't say anything else". "I know that some time this week i'll be fine again it said that my innocence won't work till i'm well again" I said "My wrist is better though look" I said moving my wrist around and up and down. "Well thats good what about your other injuries" He asked. "My arm doesn't hurt at all when I move it though it was worse when it was first hurt, My leg is the same. But my eye is a different story I am not quite sure if it's ok or not I can't feel it but at the same time it's aching." I explained. "Ok I'll have a look at it" Komui said walking over and plonking himself on the bed and taking the patch off my eye. I opened it and he looked at it "Well thats strange it's" "what whats wrong with it" "Nothing's wrong with it it's ...cursed like Allens Left eye but the pattern is different, your right eye is in the middle of a black pentecle" Komui explained. "What about the wound on your back" Komui reminded "Oh yeah I forgot all about that I was gonna ask you how it happened" I asked. "That's right you couldn't see behind you Tyki shot a butterfly at your back how does it feel" Komui said "I can't even feel it like nothings there" I said turning around and lifting the back of my shirt up. "It's gone nothing is there the wound has healed completely but that's..." "Impossible yeah that kinda happens alot to me " I said . "For some reason any thing that happens to my body it somehow heals fast. In my old village people thought I was cursed because of my healing ability, my arm was born and it's made of water and then there's this strange birth mark on my neck that looks like a star thats why I was called that" I explained. "But ,I recall my mother saying 'The Earl will come for you join forces with him so the war will end but I didn't want to and Tyki came and killed everyone in my village he nearly Killed me but then my innocence activated and something strange happened ,my body was moving on it's own and it made a snowball then whacked Tyki though it had no effect I overcame my innocence and ran, then cross came picked me up and we fled dodging Tyki's attcks and eventully we lost him. "Uncle Cross thankyou for saving me from that meany" I said "Would you like to be an Exorcist Star" Cross asked and I nodded so we went trveling together and I grew older then on as an exorcist in training. "Thats the story" I said "Well I had no idea you were attacked by a Noah when you were younger" Lavi said standing in the doorway with Lenalee standing next to him and Allen jumping up and down behind them trying to see. I immediatly covered my cursed eye "Theres no point in hiding your eye we have already seen it" Lavi said coming over to me taking my hand off my eye "It's cursed like Allens, How did this happen" Lavi yelled at me "I don't know" I said "Bull crap you know but just don't wanna tell" Lavi Yelled again "I said I don't know" I said getting up and started running out of the room Allen and Lenalee let me go past and ran down the corridor. "Why did you let her run off guys " Lavi said "Because we probably would have run aswell you're scary " Allen said "I'll go find her" Lenalee said walking out of the room.I was running as fast as I could go and went to my dorm, ran in and locked the door. I put my pair of shoes on and ran out of my dorm to find Cross there 'crap' I thought "Well hi there Star are you healed already you always did heal fast" Cross cheerfully said with a smile on his face "hi Cross i realy have to go now bye" I said running off again.'Boy that was close' I thought running off again but stopped dead in my tracks and lost balance and landed on the railing in the dormatory. 'cough cough' I had coughed more blood up and fainted then fell over the railing "Crown clown" someone yelled I felt something grab me then lower me to the ground and then I was grabbed by something I started coming to "Hey Star snap out of it are you ok" the voice it was Reever" Reever... is that you" I groaned "thank god,...Allen she's fine" He yelled "That's good i'll take her back to the infirmary" Allens voice said carrying me somewhere "Allen is that you thanks for saving me" I whispered. "You're welcome just stop running off please when something happens face it don't run ok" Allen said "Ok Allen, I'm sorry for causing you more trouble I'll face it from now and on can I walk the rest of the way" I asked . Allen put me down and I walked fine till Kanda walked past knocking me down like the first time and walked off, " Baka Yu you really are a jerk you know" I said to Kanda and kept walking. We got back to the infirmary and Lavi was sitting there on the floor with Bookman pinching his cheek "Lavi apologise" Bookman said "Sorry Star for yelling at you" Lavi angrily said "Apologie accepted" I said smiling and walking over to him "besides I can't be mad at you can I bunny boy" I childishly said."Where the hell did bunny boy come from"Lavi asked I walked over to my bed and sat down "Hey Allen why did you use your innocence" Komui asked "You heard that, well" Allen mumbled. "I coughed up more blood, lost conciousness and fell over the railing Allen used crown clown to save me and Reever was down below and caught me" I explained. " That's all that happened" I said Komui came over to me and pinche my shoulder " Star stop running away from these things just stay calm and tell the person what's wrong" Komui said with a smile. "Yeah Allen said I should do that while we walked back and I am going to what's being said" I said "She did listen, Kanda walked past knocking her down like the first time and she just called him a Baka and a jerk (which he is)and calmly walked off" Allen said. "Well that's good to hear" Komui said "Star please tell us what happened to your eye" Komui nicly asked. "It was shot by and Akuma, one snuck up on me when Road attacked and strangly enough when I was traveling with Cross the same thing happened to me but nothing major happened. Why is it changed now" I explained a little confused "My guess is that back then some of the Toxins got in your eye and more came in from the Akuma and it all fused together to curse your eye" Bookman suggested. 'knock knock' "come in" I said Kloud nyne came in "Hey Star how are you" She said "I feel pretty good now I should be outta here some time this week when my innocence works" I explained. She came over to the bed and kneeled down poking the Star around my eye "What happened here" Kloud asked. "It got cursed now it's like Allens eye" I said and Lau jimin jumped on my head "Hey there Lau" I said putting my hand up for him to jump on and pulled him down and patted him on the head. "Still soft as ever hey Lau" I said picking him up and giving him back to kloud. "Hey Star how is it that you know Kloud" Komui asked "I met her in the next town when I left Cross and Allens side to help others out in remote towns and saw kloud in one of those places. I traveled with her for a bit and she sent the letter to tell you about me coming remember the letter" I said "You mean this one" Lenalee said pulling out a letter with a drawing of Kloud, Lau Jimin and me. "That's it exactly the same" i said "I ended up reading it because Komui had dropped it on the floor with the other documents" Lenalee said.


End file.
